Cephalopods/Strategies
This page is used for sharing strategies against Cephalopods. General Strategy Cephalopods provides one of the hardest challenges to players, being a very difficult boss to defeat. Unlike with previous bosses, there's almost no place for variation in Cephalopods' fighting strategy. General notes: * All melee units must have at least 45+ damage. * Ranged unit must have at least 40+ damage. * While it's already expected that a few Energy Drinks and Fury buffs will be needed, it's still recommended to save up on as many as possible before the fight, as it's likely that a lot of retries will be necessary on the path towards defeating Cephalopods; It's curious to point out that the entire level can be completed without using buffs at all. However, it can be not as much difficult as stressful to pull off, and is only recommended to try if you already have a good understanding of the fight and things you should do. No matter what kind of strategy you choose for the fight, general approach towards it stays the same: *'Phase 1': During the first phase, it is critical that enemies don't heavily damage the bus, otherwise Cephalopods' lasers in later phases will destroy it. While Blue Runners are fairly dangerous, make sure to never let Undead get too close to the bus either. Use Red Barrel to burn their bodies to ashes whenever possible. To deal with Charged Zombies, simply drop barrels on them. Melee unit spam can work as a final resort to save the important ranged units, however, they should be primarily used for protecting the bus instead. Place Turret as soon as you are able to, no matter if your unit needs the support at that moment or not, and position it closer to the bus. When Generator becomes available too, place it near the Turret. After having deployed at least three ranged units, use Fury buff if you find it necessary, and destroy the Eggs. After removing them, send out 1-2 melee units. Make sure that before Cephalopods' health drops below 4500 you have an almost full bar of courage stored. *'Phase 2': Begin applying strategy dependant tactics as soon as Cephalopod's phase transition attack ends. Be very careful, and don't rush it; never forget that after a laser, an electric bolt soon follows. Start spamming melee units in moderate amounts and use Fury buff if you feel like it. In the best-case scenario, you should be able to reach the 3rd phase without Cephalopods firing another bolt. If that happens, just continue sending your melee units in small numbers. Make sure to watch your courage meter, as you'll need resources for the 3rd phase. * Phase 3: This part is essentially the same as the previous phase. However, a minute timer will appear in the top-middle of the screen, counting down the seconds before Cephalopods unleashes its bus-destroying beam. Either spam or damage should be increased, so using either Energy Drink or Fury buff respectively is highly recommended. Place Turret close to Cephalopods, and Generator near the bus. Reserve Red Barrels for Charged Zombies and Undead. Strategy 1: Stun Oriented Current viability: Less preferable. This strategy is just as efficient as the second one, but it can prove to be harder to pull off. Deck * Redneck/Marine: Level 12 min., 13 recommended. * Policeman/Lester: Level 13 min. * One of the following: ** Nitrogen: Level 10+ min. ** Willy: Level 10+ min. * Red Barrel: Level 10+ min. * Turret: Level 12+ min. * Generator: Level 8+ min. Nitrogen greatly supersedes Willy in terms of Cephalopods' stun effectiveness. However, he is still a formidable unit for the fight. Process * Phase 1: Right from the start, Energy Drink buff should be used to deploy your ranged unit as soon as possible. Afterwards, continue with the general strategy. * Phase 2: After Cephalopods fully finishes its transition attack, drop Nitrogen directly on it. If Willy was chosen for the fight instead, send him out as soon as the bolt fades away. If possible, send him out twice, otherwise he might not do enough damage and stun support. Continue with the general strategy. * Phase 3: Since Nitrogen takes very long time to recharge, and Willy costs a lot of couage, general strategy should be used for this phase instead, otherwise enemies might overwhelm you before you'll manage to defeat Cephalopods. Strategy 2: Melee Rush Current viability: The best option. Even though both strategies are nearly identical, this one requires the least investment from the player. Deck * Redneck/Marine/Berserker: Level 12 min., 13 recommended. * Policeman/Lester: Level 13 min. * Mechanic: Level 13 with special ability unlocked; * Red Barrel: Level 10+ min. * Turret: Level 12+ min. * Generator: Level 8+ min. Process * Phase 1: At the very beginning, you should wait till Undead get past the Eggs, and then send out Mechanic to deal with them and take Energy Sphere's hit. After that send out your ranged unit, and continue with the general strategy. * Phase 2: Simply apply general strategy. Keep in mind that thanks to the doubled damage output you'll likely reach the 3rd phase very quickly. Because of that, don't waste your non-melee units and reserve them for the last phase. * Phase 3: Just like with the previous phase, continue following the general strategy and you should be able to reach the victory in a few seconds. Since now you are on the edge, it's safe to exhaust your courage savings on melee unit spam. Category:Strategy Category:Bosses Category:Community